ACL
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: "Stupid for telling you that I wanted to be just friends. When all I ever wanted to be is more. What if something had went wrong with your surgery? You would have died not knowing how I really felt about you. I'm so in love with you Ulrich." My bottom lip quivered as I confessed what I had held in for so long.


ACL

Yumi's P.O.V.

Sitting up in the stands the gang and I watched Ulrich's soccer game.

"He's really good." Aelita said from beside me.

"Good is an understatement." Replying back I didn't take my eyes off his moving figure.

Ever since we had shut down X.A.N.A. Ulrich had spent lot of extra time on soccer and it was showing on the field. The Kadic Jaguars were winning 10-4 with Ulrich scoring majority of the goals.

"Wow Yumi, I didn't know you were such a soccer fan." Odd snickered from the left of Aelita.

"Didn't you know, Odd? She's a fan of anything involving Ulrich." Jeremy laughed.

Blushing I glared at the both of them. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped short when I saw Ulrich fall to the ground. My heart stopped when his face twisted in pain and he let out a blood curling yell and grabbed his knee.

"Ulrich!" Not thinking twice I ran down the bleachers to the circle gathered around him.

"Yumi!"

One of the others called my name but I ignored them shoving to get to Ulrich.

"What's wrong with him?" Asking Jim I dropped down to my knees beside him.

"We don't know Yumi. We're waiting for the paramedics to come and take him to the hospital."

Not liking that answer tears filled my eyes at the fact that he was in so much pain.

"Ulrich." Murmuring his name softly I brushed his sweaty hair away from forehead.

"Out of the way miss." The paramedics came pushing me and the crowd back.

"Come on Yumi." Jim said quietly putting his hand on my shoulder. "The quicker they get him to the hospital the better. We'll follow in my car."

Watching to make sure they loaded him Jim and I jogged to his car. I looked around for my friends but they were lost in the chaos.

Getting to the hospital they quickly rushed Ulrich to the back while I paced the waiting room nervously.

"Sit down Yumi. He'll be fine. It's Ulrich we're talking about." Jim said as I sat down. "I had a soccer injury once. But I'd rather not talk about it."

The rest of the gang rushed into the waiting room.

"Where is he?" Odd asked out of breath.

"In surgery. He's been back there for about an hour." I answered curling my body into a ball.

Aelita sat beside me and started rubbing my back.

"Excuse me, who's here for Ulrich Stern?" The doctor came out and asked.

"We are." Jim answered as we all stood. "What's going on?"

"Ulrich tore his ACL."

Jim flinched and started groaning.

"I don't understand, he's okay though right?" I asked the doctor nervously.

"Right now, yes. The surgery was successful and he has a long road of recovery ahead of him.

"When can I see him?"

"Right now room 115."

The doctor said a few more words but I didn't hear them because I was already running to his room.

Walking in he was deep in thought looking out the window. His knee was iced and propped up. "Ulrich."

Turning his head he gave me a small smile. "Hey."

Relief and adrenaline coursed through my veins as I threw my arms around his neck. Tears escaped my eyes when I pulled away.

"Yumi." He sighed tugging my hand so I was sitting on the bed. "Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared Ulrich. One minute you were fine, running around and the next you were on the ground in pain."

Grabbing my hands in one of his he took his other one and gently wiped away my tears. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"It's not okay. I realize how stupid I was."

Pausing in his wipe of my tears he stared at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Stupid for telling you that I wanted to be just friends. When all I ever wanted to be is more. What if something had went wrong with your surgery? You would have died not knowing how I really felt about you. I'm so in love with you Ulrich." My bottom lip quivered as I confessed what I had held in for so long.

Grinning Ulrich cupped my face and pulled me closer to him. Taking a second to gauge my reaction before he pressed his lips against mine. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. Shifting he lifted me so I was straddling him.

"Umm..." We heard followed by some giggles.

Blushing heavily I scrambled to get out of Ulrich's lap and stood beside the bed.

"Hey." Greeting the gang and Jim I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Hey Yumi." Aelita grinned. "How are you doing Ulrich?"

"Fine." Ulrich cleared his throat blushing heavily. "I'm fine."

My insides melted at how husky his voice sounded from kissing.

"I bet you are fine." Odd snickered behind his hand. "I would be fine too if I had a girl in my lap kissing me too."

"Odd!" We yelled together blushing as everyone else laughed.

"Anyway Ulrich visiting hours are going to be over soon and we have a lot to talk about." Jim said seriously changing the mood in the room.

"I know." Ulrich nodded frowning.

"As you know tearing an ACL is very common but still very dangerous. If you want to be back on the field soon you have a lot of work to do. Physical therapy, taking your medicine, wearing your knee brace."

"Yeah, yeah I got it Jim."

"I'm serious Ulrich. You've heard the horror stories, if you don't follow orders you could never play soccer again."

Ulrich physically flinched at the thought of never playing soccer again. I know how much he loves that game and the thought of him not playing anymore breaks my heart.

"Anyway we'll talk some more tomorrow you need some rest. Come on you guys I'll give you a ride back to school."

Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving us alone again. Gently I moved closer and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It'll be okay Ulrich." I whispered.

"What if it's not? What if I never play soccer again?" He shut his eyes tight and turned his head.

Quietly I climbed back into the bed. Laying in his arms I interlaced our fingers.

"The odds have been worse before and we've beat them. You'll beat this." Gently I peppered kisses along his jaw. "You always do."

Sighing his body relaxed and eyes opened.

"Okay. Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Whispering back I kissed him sweetly.

Laying back down on his chest I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sleep you need it."

"Hey Yumi?"

"Hmm?" I hummed out my eyes closing.

"I love you." Wrapping his arms around me he stroked my hair.

Smiling brightly I replied, "I love you too Ulrich."


End file.
